Dracul666 OC list
by Dracul666
Summary: what the title and will be updated.
1. Chapter 1

Dracul666's OC List

Name: Dracul Hellsing Masamune

Race: 50% Demon (dad's side) 50% Vampire (mom's side)

Nationality: English (British) and Japanese

Age: 18(stops ageing at 22)

Eye color: crimson with black sclera (the whites) and slit pupil

Hair color: dark brown with a single blonde bang

Skin color: pale [not white or gray but still unusual]

Unique Features: black fox ears, black fox tail with crimson tip, one eye (left), ornate eye patch (look up Date Masamune), fangs, a black and crimson devil bringer right arm, We Are The META Symbol on left arm from shoulder to the back of his hand, 10 scars on throat and has the words Hell-Spawn, Bloodsucker, Demon Scum and Fox Freak carved into his body,

Info: because of the scars he talks with grunt, growls and sign language and sometimes writing on a notepad, when he could still talk he had a monotone voice, if overexerts self he will bleed from eyes(even the patched one), if something is loud enough or a certain pitch his ears will bleed and will curl up on the ground and wimpier in pain.

Personality: he is distant, stoic, calm, believes his emotions died long ago, a gentleman, protective and caring of children, unaware of it but is shy, uncomfortable and unable to communicate around attractive women, if they hug him he will struggle not to pass out, if they kiss him even on the cheek he will(obviously) pass out, so if he can he will tend to avoid them, hates his blood(vampire) and slaughter (demon) cravings, hides his devil bringer due to his sense of logic, loyal to everything in his parents will, extremely insane( if cravings are ignored for too long), intelligent, polite, cannot tell when he insults someone, will help others work and train etc,

Likes: Kamen Rider ,anime, manga, Super Sentai, digimon, megamanEXE anime and any made after it, foxes, dragons, bats, soccer, tea, resident evil, bloody video games and movies, Red vs Blue, scythes, silent hill, music, halo games, shadows.

Appearance: 6", mid to short length messy hair, the unique features(above), when in public he will wear a crimson hoodie that hides all but the lower part of his face and a black turtle neck to hide his scars jeans a belt with the Darksiders symbol as the buckle and black combat boots if he changes for a fight ahead of time he gets rid of the hoodie and turtle neck and wears a crimson sleeveless shirt with a violet colored screaming skull in a black-hole on the front also a black scaly cowboy hat with holes for his fox ears and in both outfits he wears bandages on his devil bringer, has headphones with music stored on them,

Powers/Abilities:(Basic) heightened speed and strength, devil bringer(right arm),the AI in his We Are The META symbol tattoo [certain stories]: Delta(logic) Omega(rage/anger) Theta(trust) Sigma(ambition/creativity) Alpha(original) when using an AI his eye will glow their respective color (Delta green)(Sigma flaming orange)(Omega gray/black with dark purple spots)(Theta purple with orange highlight)( Alpha white), blood and lightning manipulation, hand to hand combat, marksmen-ship, swordsmanship, scythemenship, heightened hearing and sense of smell, healing factor to the extent of growing back missing limbs but not something complex like his eye or vocal cords also the more he recovers from one injury the less he can from the next, can survive in the sun but prefers the inside or shade, cannot die from age, amazing stamina from vampire and demon blood.

* * *

[Okay first off I did not make this OC alone I made her with two friends of mine who want to help me write my fics, I'm good to my friends plus my self-esteem has never been that good so I could use the help not only from them but you guys to. Second I owe them one so I let them help with this, they said if I want more readers I have to design and write in a way that appeals to readers. I will admit we argued about a lot of stuff, but I really needed their help you see I'm not exactly familiar with...ahem, female measurements so there way a three-way (realized it when I typed it) argument about that. I'm not really a perv but we all have a little of that in us, but it was mainly about stuff like chest size how her hips and ass will be and I gotta say when people describe one size it turns out to be a whole other. I still don't completely agree so I got the size down to be in-between what the two of them want since we argued so much, I just didn't want to seem like a huge perv but their right about making my OC appealing so I went with it. And lastly more than just that went into this so just know that and also they had some of the description "sound" different than how I would write it, but if I did not do this then I would not live up to my word of letting them contribute and I just couldn't do that so anyway my new OC.]

Name: Ana [still working on a last name]

Race: 50% Dark Angel (dad's side) 50% Cat-girl (mom's side) [I don't know if there is a name for it and I like making weird and unexpected Hybrids]

Nationality: English (British) [I think the accent and how she talks would be cute]

Age: 17 (should I give her an point to stop ageing as well)

Eye color: light purple with a red hue [or light red glow depending on how you view a secondary eye color]

Hair color: purple

Skin color: light coco brown

Unique features: snow white cat ears and tail, black angel wings (when wanted), G-cup breasts, when they offered this as a compromise I freaked out saying that would be way to big…but then they tricked me into seeing a picture of them (damn did I blush, but to be honest that was what I thought DD-cup looked like so I agreed), a "tight, soft, plump ass" [not my words, I got shy and embarrassed trying to describe this one so I let them do it] .

Info: able to retract angel wings, can pick locks with tail, very agile and flexible, great charisma, amazing sex appeal [obvious I know but when making profiles I like to be thorough], ears, tail and wings all very sensitive.

Personality: she can be shy but for the most part is cheery and slightly childish, has mischievous tendencies and likes to pull pranks. Ana can sometimes be perverted and she gets very red and embarrassed if she lets her mind wander on it for too long, also a bit of a romantic. Acts scared or shy if people stare at her, if she gets too angry she will just start listing off British swear words.

Likes: having her ears scratched, pranking, playing matchmaker, playfully teasing people, bells, yarn, cats, flying, tennis, music, and milkshakes.

Appearance: 5"10, light purple hair that goes to the bottom of her neck all the way around but keeps the hair out of her left eye with an anime looking skull hair-clip, the unique features (above), typically wears a purple sweater tucked into black skinny jeans with white high heel boots.

Powers/Abilities: flight, enhanced speed, enhanced agility, enhanced hearing, enhanced sense of smell, enhanced sight, night vision, uses a leg/blade based fighting-style, fire and ice manipulation, can pick locks with tail, healing factor [not as good as Dracul's], enhanced jumping height, darkness based spells,

* * *

Dracul666: that's all for right now on them i just really get more think posted today.


	2. Late Christmas Preveiws

Christmas Previews

Dracul666: okay here's the thing, due to Christmas i have been away from my laptop( my parents likes us to put stuff up together and so on, plus i got some new games). Because of that i will be posting this on all my Fic's, basically this is just previews of my various work in-progress on other and up and coming stories.

* * *

(Preview#1)

Chapter 1: A Fox finds a Rose

Dracul666: a spin-off tribute to Rapey Lemons Blood Rose. Now there's an author who knows how to write their Gore, i love it.

Roman Torchwick: yet you made it another crossover with those gay Japanese Dramas you watch.

Dracul666: (Demonic Voice) FUCK YOU BITCHWICK! you'ed be amazed at the amount of Kamen Riders that, with slight info modifications can fit perfectly into the world of RWBY.

Proffeser Ozpin: like who?

Dracul666: huh let's see. Den-O, Kiva, OOOz, W, Wizard, Amazon, maybe Fourze and Kabuto or hell even Gaim... wait when did you get here?

Professor Ozpin: do you actually care?

Dracul666: good point! anyway like it said in the summery this starts at the end of chapter 32: Arrival. i do not own anything i put in this fic except my OC and part of the plot.

* * *

It was sunset and nearing darkness in the forest surrounding the Faunus encampment. Ruby led her "pack" through the forest, snow was falling gently from the sky and showing no potential for a storm. "Man! i can't believe they didn't let me in. this is so boring, what are we gonna do now?" Ruby whined to her Beowolves. The Grimm just stare at the ex-beacon student, "guess i'm not exactly asking the crowd" she muttered. Ruby and her Beowolves walked on for about 10 more minutes growing more bored by the minute, so much so she started to think that it might be getting to the Beowolves also. The reason for it being they were becoming less willing to keep moving and had also begun to twitch.

"Come on guys stop being so dramatic, we're gonna stop and set up camp soon OK?" said Ruby hoping it would get her Grim to move, sadly for her she was forced to flare her Aura and drag the Beowolves with her. "Seriously, what's wrong?" she wined. _What is with them? I mean other than me what could make_ _them_-, Ruby's thoughts were interrupted by sounds she knew all too well. Flesh Tearing, Blood Spilling, Bones Cracking and Living things screaming in pain before taking their final breath.

All these sounds were like a symphony to Ruby as she unknowingly walked towards the "music", the Beowolves unable to hold her back as their tracks just became lines in the snow.

* * *

Ruby had arrived at a clearing and she awed at what she saw. It was a fairly large clearing and there was about 3 Ursa Minor corpses scattered in pieces across said clearing, the setting sun glared off the pools of blood which almost gave the area a warm crimson glow. Standing in the middle of the clearing was probably the last thing she expected to see out here with the city so close by...a Faunus.

The Faunus was clearly male if his shirtless scared chest was any giveaway, Ruby blushed as she looked over the figure in front of her. He was an even 6', had dark brown hair with a single blond bang that was swept to the right and he also had a black cowboy hat that looked like it was made out of black scales of some-sort hanging from his neck by a chain. There was an eye-patch over his right eye while his other eye was closed, his chest and back was riddled with scars and Ruby swore she could see words carved into him as well. He was wearing jeans and black combat boots, also for some reason his entire right arm was bandaged. What surprised Ruby the most was he was a Fox Faunus, an unusual looking Fox Faunus anyway. He looked different then what Ruby had seen before in terms of Faunus, he had ears like one would expect of a Faunus but he also had a tail.

"_wait if he's a Fox Faunus then why are his ears and tail black and crimson?_"

* * *

(Preview#2)

Chapter 1: New OC/ Skyrim... is Fucked.

Dracul666: I fucking love Skyrim. ONE OF THE BEST GAMES I HAVE EVER PLAYED…EVER!

Philip: calm down will you are getting way to into this.

Dracul666: this coming from the man wearing a DragonBorn helmet.

Philip: don't you judge me. You're the one screaming about it and are going to make Dracul DragonBorn.

Dracul666: I never said that.

Philip: then who?

Dracul666: read the title dude.

Philip: a new OC.

Dracul666: damn straight and I also ask the readers PLEASE read the captions but mostly the first one before my new OC and finally I have not been saying this but only because I thought it was supposed to be implied…BUT PLEASE REVIEW! I know I said in one of my other fic's flames will be deleted but that's because those people are dicks about it and don't even have accounts, so all I ask is that you don't be an asshole about telling me what I did wrong I'm willing to listen to what you have to say.

Philip: nice speech.

Dracul666: thanks, anyway I do not own Skyrim or anything from the ElderScrolls series just my OC's.

Dracul666's OC List

Name: Dracul Hellsing Masamune

Race: 50% Demon (dad's side) 50% Vampire (mom's side)

Nationality: English (British) and Japanese

Age: 18(stops ageing at 22)

Eye color: crimson with black sclera (the whites) and slit pupil

Hair color: dark brown with a single blonde bang

Skin color: pale [not white or gray but still unusual]

Unique Features: black fox ears, black fox tail with crimson tip, one eye (left), ornate eye patch (look up Date Masamune), fangs, a black and crimson devil bringer right arm, We Are The META Symbol on left arm from shoulder to the back of his hand, 10 scars on throat and has the words Hell-Spawn, Bloodsucker, Demon Scum and Fox Freak carved into his body,

Info: because of the scars he talks with grunt, growls and sign language and sometimes writing on a notepad, when he could still talk he had a monotone voice, if overexerts self he will bleed from eyes(even the patched one), if something is loud enough or a certain pitch his ears will bleed and will curl up on the ground and wimpier in pain.

Personality: he is distant, stoic, calm, believes his emotions died long ago, a gentleman, protective and caring of children, unaware of it but is shy, uncomfortable and unable to communicate around attractive women, if they hug him he will struggle not to pass out, if they kiss him even on the cheek he will(obviously) pass out, so if he can he will tend to avoid them, hates his blood(vampire) and slaughter (demon) cravings, hides his devil bringer due to his sense of logic, loyal to everything in his parents will, extremely insane( if cravings are ignored for too long), intelligent, polite, cannot tell when he insults someone, will help others work and train etc,

Likes: Kamen Rider ,anime, manga, Super Sentai, digimon, megamanEXE anime and any made after it, foxes, dragons, bats, soccer, tea, resident evil, bloody video games and movies, Red vs Blue, scythes, silent hill, music, halo games, shadows.

Appearance: 6", mid to short length messy hair, the unique features(above), when in public he will wear a crimson hoodie that hides all but the lower part of his face and a black turtle neck to hide his scars jeans a belt with the Darksiders symbol as the buckle and black combat boots if he changes for a fight ahead of time he gets rid of the hoodie and turtle neck and wears a crimson sleeveless shirt with a violet colored screaming skull in a black-hole on the front also a black scaly cowboy hat with holes for his fox ears and in both outfits he wears bandages on his devil bringer, has headphones with music stored on them,

Powers/Abilities:(Basic) heightened speed and strength, devil bringer(right arm),the AI in his We Are The META symbol tattoo [certain stories]: Delta(logic) Omega(rage/anger) Theta(trust) Sigma(ambition/creativity) Alpha(original) when using an AI his eye will glow their respective color (Delta green)(Sigma flaming orange)(Omega gray/black with dark purple spots)(Theta purple with orange highlight)( Alpha white), blood and lightning manipulation, hand to hand combat, marksmen-ship, swordsmanship, scythemenship, heightened hearing and sense of smell, healing factor to the extent of growing back missing limbs but not something complex like his eye or vocal cords also the more he recovers from one injury the less he can from the next, can survive in the sun but prefers the inside or shade, cannot die from age, amazing stamina from vampire and demon blood.

* * *

[Okay first off I did not make this OC alone I made her with two friends of mine who want to help me write my fics, I'm good to my friends plus my self-esteem has never been that good so I could use the help not only from them but you guys to. Second I owe them one so I let them help with this, they said if I want more readers I have to design and write in a way that appeals to readers. I will admit we argued about a lot of stuff, but I really needed their help you see I'm not exactly familiar with...ahem, female measurements so there way a three-way (realized it when I typed it) argument about that. I'm not really a perv but we all have a little of that in us, but it was mainly about stuff like chest size how her hips and ass will be and I gotta say when people describe one size it turns out to be a whole other. I still don't completely agree so I got the size down to be in-between what the two of them want since we argued so much, I just didn't want to seem like a huge perv but their right about making my OC appealing so I went with it. And lastly more than just that went into this so just know that and also they had some of the description "sound" different than how I would write it, but if I did not do this then I would not live up to my word of letting them contribute and I just couldn't do that so anyway my new OC.]

Name: Ana [still working on a last name]

Race: 50% Dark Angel (dad's side) 50% Cat-girl (mom's side) [I don't know if there is a name for it and I like making weird and unexpected Hybrids]

Nationality: English (British) [I think the accent and how she talks would be cute]

Age: 17 (should I give her an point to stop ageing as well)

Eye color: light purple with a red hue [or light red glow depending on how you view a secondary eye color]

Hair color: purple

Skin color: light coco brown

Unique features: snow white cat ears and tail, black angel wings (when wanted), G-cup breasts, when they offered this as a compromise I freaked out saying that would be way to big…but then they tricked me into seeing a picture of them (damn did I blush, but to be honest that was what I thought DD-cup looked like so I agreed), a "tight, soft, plump ass" [not my words, I got shy and embarrassed trying to describe this one so I let them do it] .

Info: able to retract angel wings, can pick locks with tail, very agile and flexible, great charisma, amazing sex appeal [obvious I know but when making profiles I like to be thorough], ears, tail and wings all very sensitive.

Personality: she can be shy but for the most part is cheery and slightly childish, has mischievous tendencies and likes to pull pranks. Ana can sometimes be perverted and she gets very red and embarrassed if she lets her mind wander on it for too long, also a bit of a romantic. Acts scared or shy if people stare at her, if she gets too angry she will just start listing off British swear words.

Likes: having her ears scratched, pranking, playing matchmaker, playfully teasing people, bells, yarn, cats, flying, tennis, music, and milkshakes.

Appearance: 5"10, light purple hair that goes to the bottom of her neck all the way around but keeps the hair out of her left eye with an anime looking skull hair-clip, the unique features (above), typically wears a purple sweater tucked into black skinny jeans with white high heel boots.

Powers/Abilities: flight, enhanced speed, enhanced agility, enhanced hearing, enhanced sense of smell, enhanced sight, night vision, uses a leg/blade based fighting-style, fire and ice manipulation, can pick locks with tail, healing factor [not as good as Dracul's], enhanced jumping height, darkness based spells,

* * *

_**Skyrim road to Helgen**_

Skyrim, the homeland of the proud [and stubborn] Nord race is a land with glass clear blue skies and vast seemingly endless landscape, the view of the skies is one only the winged creatures of the world are blessed with. If you were given a birds-eye view and directed it to Helgen, one would see several horse pulled wagons holding at least 5 people each. Zooming to the second cart 5 people are seen, one was not noteworthy the one next to him was male blond and wearing some sort of lightweight armor. Across from the two was a filthy and gagged man dressed in some kind of robe finally the last two, one male and the other female and they were much stranger than the others for they both had tails and each had different types of animals ears on the very top of their heads.

The strange ones began to awake. "Well it's about time you two woke up" said the blonde across from the said as soon as their eyes were completely open. "Uh where am I?" Asked the girl in a heavy accent, "Well the two of you have been arrested just like us answered the first male across from them in a scared tone". "Two of us who are you talking about?" She asked again confused, "look next to you little girl" the blonde replied. "HEY I AM NOT A LITTLE GIRL! I AM 17 YEARS OLD YOU GIT!"

"QUIET BACK THERE!" The guard driving the carriage yelled, the girl was pissed but she listened to the man across from her and looked next to her. It was at that moment she locked "eyes" with the person next to her and it was not what she expected, first it appeared they turned to look at her the same time she did but what caught her was their appearance.

The person was a teenage boy who looked a year older and two inches taller than her. The boy had slightly pale skin and for some reason it was red across his cheeks, mid length messy brown hair, black fox ears and a black fox tail which were all crimson tipped which frankly if she hadn't took notice that her hands were bound she probably would have started petting them right then and there. Other than that there were 4 other odd things about him, to start off he only had one eye an odd hat hanging around his neck by a chain and the next were his arms, the left had a large tattoo going down the entire arm going from the shoulder to the back of his hand and lastly his right arm was wrapped in bandages.

The boy turned his head once the yelling stopped and was uncomfortable with what he saw. She was a girl about his age who had semi-dark coco brown skin, light purple hair that just reached the point where her neck and spine met all the way around and only kept it out of her left eye by a cute little skull clip, she had snow white cat ears and tail and finally she had a very, very "generous" chest that strained against the rags they were forced to wear, he never took notice of that kind of things because he was raised to be a polite and a gentlemen, but she was really to close not to notice and it was really making him uncomfortable.

"The names Ralof the blonde introduced himself, so what did you two get arrested for?" he asked. "Well I don't know about him the girl said nodding her head to the boy next to her, but I got arrested for crossing the border" she answered. "What about you boy? Ralof asked to which the boy just tilted his head to the girl, so you crossed the border to eh?" The boy nodded. "So do you not talk or something? The girl asked to which the boy craned his neck up showing a total of 10 scars, ow what kind of bloody Git does that to a person?" The girl said aloud.

"I agree and I would expand on this but it looks like we have arrived" Ralof stated as they entered a small town. There was no more talking as they continued in to the town until they came to a tower and got off the cart. "It appears we have two Khajiit's not really a surprise there" said a man holding a list. "OI YA BLOODY WANKER, WE AREN'T KHAJIIT's" the girl yelled. "They don't care what you say; it's not going to matter anyway" Ralof told her. "Why the bloody hell not?" She asked, "because we are going to be executed" Ralof responded.

"WHAT! BUT WHY!" She yelled. "Well we were being brought because we're rebels and we picked you two up along the way so they probably just thought they might as well kill you along with us" Ralof explained as one man tried to run only to be killed by the archers. Well that was stupid the girl commented on both the man running away and the excuse for killing them. You're right, but that's not going to change things Ralof agreed. I guess this is what that term "balls up" my Pa and his friends used during the war meant she muttered under her breath [British WWI service slang for a bungled or messed up situation].

"Next up the cat girl!" Some stupid captain announced. "You better not be calling me a Khajiit again you Div! [Idiot in prison slang in England] She yelled [I would, I mean I'd be yelling throughout this whole thing wouldn't you?]. After being pushed to the chopping block she looked down and scowled, can't you clear out the last guy's head? She complained as they pushed her down _I guess not_ she thought. There was a roar in the distance, did you all hear that?" The girl asked.

"Don't try to get out of this" a guard told her. "I'm already on the chopping block how would I get out of this?" She yelled [asking a lot of questions I know but you have to admit they are valid and I know I'm doing a lot of these interruptions but I just want to make sure you guys get it, you see people sometimes don't get my sense of humor and sometimes things just need to be explained so…yeah sorry]. The executioner had his Ax raised but did not deliver the killing swing, because the guards began to call out.

"WHAT IS THAT!, DRAGON!, AAHH HELP ME I'M A WHINEY LITTLE BITCH GUARD!" [HA!], is what was said as what really was a Dragon landed on the tower to the left side of the girl. The Dragon roared which caused a shock-wave and the skies to cloud and fire rained from the sky. The girl tried to get up but fell over, quick this way Ralof said somehow unbound and helping her up. Ralof guided her into a tower; she looked around and saw the man in the robes was no longer gagged and the boy from before was there also. "WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT!" The girl yelled.

"Jarl Ulfric, was the truly a Dragon like from the legends of old" asked Ralof. "Legends don't burn down villages he responded". "Who in the BLOODY HELL CARE! I'm just happy these bastards are going BURN IN OBLIVION!" The girl yelled. "I see, girl what's your name?" Jarl Ulfric asked her. "I don't really think now is the time for that, but the names Ana" she answered. "What about you boy what's your name and do you feel the same?" the Jarl asked.

The boy nodded and traced his name on the floor in the dust which read "Dracul". "Dracul eh, sounds exotic" noted Ralof. "Yes well I say we get out of here already" said Ana. "She's right, quick you two up the tower" said Ralof. The three of them ran halfway up the tower before the Dragons head burst though the wall and ate one of the Stormcloaks, the beast then let loose a stream of fire. They backed up until it stopped and then it continued on but stopped because the rest of the stairs were blocked by the debris so they faced in the wall.

"It looks like you'll have to jump" Ralof advised. "Are you mental!? That's insane!?" Ana yelled greatly annoyed at Ralof and clearly not wanting to jump. "It's the only way now go!" Ana reluctantly nodded and made the jump, just barely making and she almost fell forward but was caught by Dracul. "Thanks but we got to keep moving" stated Ana to which Dracul nodded. After they exited the burning building they jumped into, and when they came out they saw the guard from before who was reading off the list.

The guard was calling a boy over and then motioned him what they guessed was the boy father. "Paybacks a bitch ain't it you bastard" Ana said as they took cover next to a house as the Dragon landed and sent fire down the street [or path or road, whatever they would call it that far back and if you guys know and tell me that would be great]. "Still alive prisoners follow me if you want to stay that way" he said. "Like hell! Why would we go with you? Ana argued only for Dracul to tap her on the shoulder and point up at the Dragon. Ana's left eye twitched in annoyance, fine we'll follow him" she grumbled.

They did not run too far before having to jump down a short ledge and stick to the wall as the Dragon landed on the structure above. Ana suppressed the urge to scream as one of the beast's wing dropped right next to her. She looked next to her and saw the guard was more scared than she was; Dracul on the other hand did not look effected at all. "_How in the world is he not scared!_" Ana screamed in her mind. They continued on to safety after the Dragon took to the air once more.

Ana was beginning to doubt if they were really safer with this guard, so far they ran into the Dragon twice since they first met up and now he was just leading them through burning houses. "It's just you and me prisoners so stick close!" The guard yelled to them over the fighting as Mages and Archers tried to kill the Dragon…key word being tried. Ana turned her head to Dracul; "hey what do you say that when we see the chance, we run for it?"

Dracul mulled the question over then nodded agreeing with Ana but not while looking at her. "_Why doesn't he look at me?_" Ana thought as they came to a clearing and saw the guard arguing with Ralof. Ralof and the guard headed towards two different doors, the two of them were both calling them over and Ana instantly knew what to do. "Well it looks like this our chance, let's head towards Ralof" she told Dracul.

Ana and Dracul reached Ralof hurried them inside and cut off their bindings once the door was closed. The three of them continued inside only to come across to corpses. Ralof kneeled down to the bodies. "We'll meet again in Sovngarde brother and sister" he prayed. Ana sadly stared at Ralof "did you know the two of them?" Ana asked as Ralof stood, "it looks like we're the only ones who made it and yes I knew them" Ralof answered.

"You may as well take their gear; they won't need it anymore" Ralof said sadly. Ana and Dracul stripped the bodies then put the Stormcloak Cuirass's, Fur Boots and Enchanted Bags [you to be able to carry all the crap you pick up somehow] over there rags, Dracul picked up an Iron Dagger and Ana took an Iron War Axe. While the two of them gave their new weapons a few test swings Ralof looked for a way out but only found that neither of the gates could be opened, while checking out the left gate he heard footsteps.

"It's the Imperials take cover!" Ralof whispered to his companions. Ralof pressed against the wall left of the gate, while Ana and Dracul on the right side. The gate opened and the captain along with a single soldier walked through the gate. At that moment three escapees surprised there targets. Ana and Dracul took on the captain while Ralof fought the soldier; Ana swung the back side of her axe at the captain's midsection which knocked the wind out of her causing her swing towards Dracul to miss, seeing his chance Dracul thrust his dagger into her neck.

"You two sure know what you're doing" Ralof said ripping his own axe out the dead soldier. "Well we both crossed the border, do you think we would've made it that far if we couldn't take care of ourselves?" Ana stated. "I see your point" Ralof agreed as Dracul threw him a key and took the captains helmet. Ana walked over to Dracul as he inspected the helmet. "What are doing?" Ana asked which caused Dracul to jump and his cheeks to redden, "I believe he is trying to figure out how much he can sell it for" Ralof told her.

"I'd say that its worth about 30 Septum's in that condition am I right? Ralof asked to which Dracul nodded as he and Ana followed Ralof through the now unlocked door. They headed down a flight of stone stairs and into another corridor and would have continued but the roof collapsed. Damn that Dragon just doesn't give up; well it looks like we'll have to go through here" stated Ralof opening a side door.

The three of them entered what looked like a storeroom and a kitchen. After they walked in they were attacked by two soldiers, Dracul jammed his dagger into the side of the second soldier because he had leather armor instead of metal then he pulled it out and stabbed him in the chest. When Dracul turned around he saw Ana roundhouse kick the soldier in the face which was followed by Ralof who dug his axe into the area between the neck and shoulder.

"You two search for some potions while I check the next corridor" Ralof told them while he headed out the door. "Hey I found 3 in this barrel what about you? Ana called to Dracul who finished canvasing the kitchen area and moved near the door Ralof went though. Dracul merely held up a single health vial. Ana sighed that's all huh? Well we better catch up with Ralof" she told as Dracul as they walked out the door and she gave him a vial to make the amount even.

"Troll's Blood! It's a Torture Chamber" Ralof gasped as they walked down the stairs. They heard what sounded like a fight and hurried down the stairs. There was three Stromcloaks, one dead and two fighting an Imperial solider with an Iron Mace and a Mage that was shooting lightning at the Stormcloaks. Ralof charged at the one with the mace while Ana and Dracul took on the Mage.

The Mage shot lighting at Ana but Dracul stood in front of her and stood his ground as Ana ran around him and dug her axe into the man's skull, she pulled her weapon out and the man fell over dead. She ran over to Dracul who was hunched over panting. "Are you ok?" Ana asked her voice filled with concern but at the same time shocked due to the fact Dracul was not as affected as she expected.

Dracul nodded as he stood and walked over to the soldier Ralof killed and took his Iron Mace. Dracul went behind some sort on counter and found there were some weapons, a bag of 30 Septum's and an Iron Shield. Dracul took the shield and walked over to Ana who was going over to a cage. "Oh hey! Ralof just gave me some Lock-picks to get this cage open and get open so that can get those few Septum's, Mana Potion and what he said was a Spell Book" Ana explained.

"You can take them though I don't need them Ana told him. Dracul tilted his head to the side and blinked once in confusion. "_OH MY GOD THAT IS THE MOST ADORABLE THING I HAVE EVER SEEN!_" Ana her thoughts screamed. Then what occurred next surprised Dracul a lot, Ana had stuck her snow white cat tail into the lock and jiggled it around until they heard a "click" and the cage opened. After collecting the contents of the cage Ana read cover which said "Sparks". She looked to Dracul, you want this you could use some Magic on your side". Dracul shook his head and pointed his right hand towards one of the dead Imperials.

Dracul then unleashed a small torrent of black and crimson lightning. Looking upon the sparking corpse Ana whistled, "wow that's bloody brilliant guess I'll use it then. They say all you have to do is read a little and you instantly know how to read it, but if you're not powerful enough to use the Spell it takes longer". Ana opened the book and began to read it as they followed Ralof down a hall lined with cages, which Dracul picked the lock of some the cages but only found 19 Septum's.

They entered a second smaller torture chamber and followed Ralof and the other Stormcloaks into a giant hole in the wall. "Man this place is wrecked" Ana stated as they walked through a cave. As soon as they entered they noticed that the new area had 3 guards and an archer.

* * *

(Preview#3)

Chapter 1: Rider Sentai List/Welcome Party and Test Match

Dracul666: I gotta tell ya Philip this one's gonna be awesome.

Philip: why do you say that?

Dracul666: because I am the first to make a League of Legends X Kamen Rider crossover and also I'm going to give a description of appearances except maybe a few, I mean are you really going to read this if you don't even know what they look like.

Philip: that's a damn good reason.

Dracul666: hell yeah it is let's get started. I do not own League of Legends or Kamen Rider all I own is plot and possible pairings.

* * *

Rider and Sentai list

Takeshi Hongo [Ichigo]

Hayato Ichimonji [Nigo]

Shiro Kazami [V3]

Jojo Yuki [Riderman]

Keisuke Jin [X]

Daisuke Yamamoto [Amazon]

Shigeru JO [Stronger]

Souji Tendou [Kabuto]

Momotaros [Den-O Sword Form]

Urataros [Den-O Rod Form]

Kintaros [Den-O Axe Form]

Ryutaros [Den-O Gun Form]

Sieg [Den-O Wing Form]

Wataru Kurenai [Kiva]

Keisuke Nago [Ixa]

Philip & Shotaro Hidari [Double]

Ryu Terui [Accel]

Shotaro Hidari [Joker/Metal/Trigger]

Philip [Cyclone/Heat/Luna/Fang]

Soukichi Narumi [Skull]

Ankh [OOOz]

Akira Date [Proto Birth/Birth]

Gentaro Kisaragi [Fourze]

Nadeshiko Misaki [Nadeshiko]

Ryusei Sakuta [Meteor]

Dracul Hellsing Masamune(OC)

Ana (OC)

Haruto Soma [Wizard]

Kosuke Nitoh [Beast]

Daigo Kiryu [Kyoryu Red]

Ian Yorkland [Kyoryu Black]

Nobuharu Udo [Kyoryu Blue]

Souji Rippukan [Kyoryu Green]

Amy Yuuzuki [Kyoryu Pink]

Utsusemimaru [Kyoryu Gold]

Tessai [Kyoryu Gray ]

Doctor Ulshade [Kyoryu Violet]

Jan Kandou [GekiRed]

Ran Uzaki [GekiYellow]

Retsu Fukami [GekiBlue]

Gou Fukami [GekiViolet]

Ken Hisatsu [GekiChopper]

* * *

[Story Start]

It was a clear starry night at the Institute of War without a single cloud in the sky, and likewise not a single Champion was seen anywhere the reason being that it was a night for celebration. Said celebration was taking place at The League Tavern where the Champions went to food and drinks, the Tavern was of colossal size in order to accommodate the number of champions and also staff so they could keep up with some of the Champions appetites and occasions like tonight.

Champions were spread throughout the Tavern some being at long tables while others sat at round tables all being able to seat a lot of Champions. At one of the table sat Ahri The Nine-Tailed Fox, Ryze The Rouge Mage, Twisted Fate The Card Master, Ashe The Frost Archer, Katarina The Sinister Blade and her sister Cassiopeia The Serpent's Embrace.

"So what do you think this special occasion is?" Twisted Fate asked as the others wondered the same thing. "I don't know but it must benefit the League if they let the "Sentenced Six "out of the cages laughed Ahri in a sultry voice. They all looked over what the other Champions dubbed the "Sentenced Six" Brand The Burning Vengeance, Cho'Gath The Terror of the Void, Fiddlesticks The Harbinger of Doom, Kog'Maw The Mouth of the Abyss, Nocturne The Eternal Nightmare and Renekton The Butcher of the Sands.

_"I am aware of the reason_ a raspy and echoing voice spoke above them. They looked up and saw Nocturne. Oh look one of the resident psychopaths remarked Ashe. _Oh spare me the sarcastic comments mortal we all know out the "Sentenced Six" I'm the only sane one" _Nocturne countered with air-quotes when saying his groups given nickname while slowly drifting around the group now at ground level.

"He's got you on that one, so what is this reason?" asked Ryze. "_We are getting new Summoners and Champions_" answered Nocturne. "There is no way it's just that and how do you know anyway" accused Katarina. "Sister is right, that does not seem very likely" agreed Cassiopeia. "_Ah yes but you see Summoners have no care for what say in front of the imprisoned, they said we will be getting a total of 34 Champions and a minimum of 7 Summoners_"Nocturne explained.

"Wow that is a good reason" said Twisted Fate shocked at the number of new Champions, but before anymore could be said the large double backdoors one floor up that led to the training fields opened and 34 people walked in. a lone man was at the head of the group. The man wore a white trench coat over a buttoned white vest that was over a black dress shirt with a white and black checkered tie, white dress pants and white dress shoes and to complete his badass detective look he wore a white fedora with a black stripe and a chip in the front brim of the hat [Sokichi Narumi the man is a total badass you have to look him up to truly understand how badass he looks and is].

Good evening to you all he spoke I am Sokichi Narumi Kamen Rider Skull and I am one of the new Champions who has joined you here in the League. I will be introducing the others as well, at that he turned his head to those behind him. There will be a trial match shortly so i suggest you all eat now and get antiquated later he spoke his voice carrying true authority. _He certainly knows how to take charge_ commented Nocturne which the others nodded in agreement.

* * *

All the champions got there food from a colossal buffet that was set up while Sokichi was talking. After the before mentioned group got there food they sat down, and as most would expect they started to talk about the new Champions.

"So what do you guys think of the new guys?" Twisted Fate asked after they all sat down with their food. "I think that boy with the Fox tail i saw is pretty cute" purred Ahri. "While I'm not surprised you would say something like that, why him specifically" asked Katarina. "Well look at him, he's literary a fox, he got into the league. I just don't know…there's something about him that just screams mystery, not the bad boy kind that makes you want to date him or go fangirl [I shudder] but the kind where you feel compelled to solve the puzzle" she explained.

"I see what you mean, he and that girl who was announced last with him…there's something different about those two compared to the other new arrivals" Ryze responded as they looked over to said champions. Dracul was sitting alone and quietly eating, "was" being the case until two of the leagues C.C's [child champions] walked by. Annie The Dark Child and Amumu The Sad Mummy had just gotten their food, and as they were headed back to their table they saw something soft and furry slowly swishing back and forth.

"Fluffy!" Annie and Amumu cheered, they walked up to the table and looked up at Dracul. The two of them tried to get there plates on the table but were not tall enough. Dracul saw this and grabbed their plates and set them on the table, he then pulled out the chairs, and next he gently grabbed them by their collars and set them down on the chairs.

"Aw, that's so cute" Ashe said as they watched the kids ate and tried to have a conversation with Dracul. "I see you guys are interested in your little clubs new Killer" said a voice behind them. They all turned around to see a blonde teen that had a demonic right hand that his ended at his elbow. Who are you? Cassiopeia asked. I want to say that there's no fun in just telling you, but since the Desert Rose of your group asked i guess i could tell you all, the names Ankh he answered while winking at Cassiopeia. Oh and how do you know said "Killer", he doesn't exactly look like the talkative type" said Ryze.

"Most people don't know this, but we Anti-Social types actually get along our own kind pretty well, besides he can't talk anyway" Ankh explained. "Can't talk?" Ahri asked. "Yeah, but that doesn't make him any easier to figure out I'll tell you that" said Ankh.

* * *

(Preview#4)

Chapter 1: Transfer Students?

Dracul666 & Gentaro: HARRY POTTER/KAMEN RIDER KITA!

Dracul666: yep another one for this archive, but unlike practically all these crossovers it will not focus on Kamen Rider Wizard.

Gentaro: you know if this wasn't a wizard school I'd complain.

Dracul666: I know what you mean school sucks, oh and I have a surprise for you in the story and this whole pre-chapter talk show thing or whatever the hell these are called (whispers in Gentaro's ear)

Gentaro: NO WAY, REALLY!

Philip: Zokuzoku suru ne! [How Thrilling!] I look forward to how this will progress in terms of popularity.

Dracul666: yeah but Gentaro, man you owe me; anyway I do not own Harry Potter or Kamen Rider.

* * *

Diagon Alley

Harry, Ron and Hermione were walking back to the Leaky Cauldron after getting all there supplies for third year. "So are you guys excited to be in Hagrid's class" Harry asked. "Yeah no doubt it's gonna be bloody brilliant" Ron said as Hermione nodded, "I agree but I wonder why Professor Dumbledore called for Hogwarts to start a early this year?" "I don't know but I think I heard my dad say I was about classes" said Ron. "Maybe there adding new courses and there doing this so people can change classes if they want" said Harry. "Oh that would be wonderful!" Hermione said thinking about what kind of new classes there might be.

"ORE YOUYAKU SANJOU!" [I finally at last arrive] yelled an unknown voice.

"What in the name of Merlin was that?" Hermione asked before they turned around to see a group of people that looked their age who just exited the Leaky Cauldron. "I don't know but the one at the front sure is noisy" said Harry. "That's for sure and they look to be around our age but I've never seen any of them at Hogwarts before" Ron stated.

Then the person in the front looked at them and stomped over to them. "Ōi anata wa nani o mite panku nodesu ka?" [Oi what are you punks looking at?] he yelled. The other had no idea what this boy said but they were defiantly scared of him. He had a bluish-black leather coat over a red shirt, black jeans with black and red sneakers, and gold chain necklace. As for physical features he was muscular, had slightly spiked up and slicked back black hair with a red streak and tan skin with red eyes, and lastly his aura just screamed intimidation.

But before things could go any further another boy ran up to them and put his hand on the first boy's shoulder. "I must apologize, we are from japan and my brother is still learning English" he told them. This boy was wearing a full suit with a blue shirt and white tie and black dress shoes; he had straight black hair with a blue streak, he also had blue eyes and wore black rimmed glasses which gave an overall calmer appearance than his brother.

"Oh that's okay but what did he say?" asked Harry accepting the apology. The boy wore an embarrassed smile. "Again you must forgive him he is kind of hot-headed, but what he said was "Oi what are you punks looking at?" he answered. Ron then had an annoyed look on his face. "How are we the punks? Ron asked he's the one yelling in public like a bloody lunatic". "Nani?" [What?] the first boy said. The second boy looked at his brother and said. "Kare wa dono yō ni wareware wa pankudesuga, itta? Kare wa chimamire no kyōjin no yō ni kōkyō no ba de sakende hitotsuda" [, he said, how are we the punks? he's the one yelling in public like a bloody lunatic] repeating back what Ron had said.

This caused him to grab Ron by the collar which in turn made Ron drop all his supplies. "Anata wa watashi o tatakaitai. Shōga rokudenashi" [you want to fight me. Ginger bastard.] Before there could be a fight, yet another boy came from the group. This one was a little taller than the other two and had longer black hair in a ponytail with a golden streak; he was wearing a yellow kimono with black stripes and straw sandals. "Calm down Momo no Ji" [Peach, it's the first boy's theme and what the first part of his name means in Den-O you'd have to look up or watch the show to get it] said the tall boy in a deeper voice than Harry and his friends expect of someone near the age.

"Watashi o shita ni oku Kuma-yarō!" [Put me down Bear-Jerk!] "Momo no ji" yelled kicking his legs in the air trying to get free. "Anata wa, korera no hitobito ni ochitsuite shazai shinai made Senpai" [not until you calm down and apologize to these people Senpai] said the second boy in a scolding manner. The boy just groaned, "Gomen'nasai" [I'm sorry] he growled.

"My brother says he's sorry" the third boy told them. "That's okay it was our fault for staring at him" said Hermione looking away thinking about how awkward the whole misunderstanding was. "Oh how rude of me I did not even give you our names the second boy said bopping himself on the head, my name is Urataros the boy said my hot-headed brother is Momotaros and the one holding him is Kintaros my other brother" finished Urataros introducing his brothers.

"Nice to meet you I'm Harry Potter and these are my friends Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger" said Harry shaking Urataros hand while Kintaros put down Momotaros. "Harry Potter? Urataros said to himself aloud were have I heard that name before? Anyway, we and our friends are transfer students from Japan but we just got here and we've got our own money but we don't know where to go for school supplies do you think you could help?" questioned Urataros.

_Transfer students_? The three young wizards thought in unison. "I don't see why not said Harry I remember how lost I was my first time here". "I guess we could help" said Ron still a little shaken up from Momotaros. "I agree, there is always a chance of us being in the same house [oh how wrong she is] just let us put our things in our rooms and we can be off" said Hermione.

* * *

When Harry and his friends came back out they took note how that there were three more people other than the brothers were in the group. Urataros turned around and saw them approach. "Ah your back, allow me to introduce the rest of the group, we have more friends but they got their shopping done before us so we will see them on the train but anyway I'm rambling".

Urataros motioned to the three other people, he first pointed to a child who had three long purple bangs that almost completely covered his left eye, and he was wearing a brown cap, headphones around his neck, a brown vest and a white shirt and pants with large purple stripes that made it look tie-dye and lastly black and purple sneakers.

"This is Ryutaros our younger brother but we just call him Ryuta, unlike us he's going to be a second year". Motioning to the next two people they saw a boy who was dressed in a short black jacket over a white T-shirt and baggy black pants with a pocket chain and finally black sneakers with hot rod flames, his black hair was also in a pompadour style. The girl with black hair in a tan Japanese school girl's uniform with black stockings and black school slip-on shoes. "This is our friend Gentaro Kisaragi and his girlfriend Nadeshiko Misaki".

"It's nice to meet to you all, so were should we start?" asked Harry. "Oh oh oh" Ryuta said with his hand in the air while jumping up and down. "Yes Ryuta" said Hermione amused at the boy's eagerness. "Ano[um]…I, w-want, to, go, g-get, w-w-wand" Ryuta said slowly showing he was still learning English. "Hey yeah agreed Nadeshiko, besides we brought our own wand materials". "Sounds go to me" said Ron, and with that they headed to Ollivanders Wand Shop.

* * *

The walk to the shop was uneventful but the others who did not know Ryuta had to admit even for a second year he was pretty childish by the way he darted around looking at all the shops. "Well we're here" announced Hermione. "IKUZE IKUZE IKUZEEEEEEEEE!"[Let's go let's go let's gooooooooo] Momotaros yelled as he ran into the shop followed by and excited Ryuta.

The others just followed them in. "they sure are excited" said Hermione. "Not really said Urataros, Ryuta is very hyperactive and Momotaros is just impatient"

* * *

(Preveiw#5)

Chapter 1: I Knew Going on Vacation was a Bad Idea.

Dracul666: hey everybody I and my OC are back for yet another fic. Now the choice is…DEAD ISLAND one of my favorite zombie games. Unlike some of my other fics my OC will be able to talk in this story so without further ado LET THE BLOODBATH BEGIN!

* * *

_**OC's POV**_

"Ugh my head, what happened last night?" I asked myself as I went to the bathroom and looked at myself in the mirror. I don't look any different hell even my hoods still up; I smelled my breath and no alcohol. "_What happened to me? I don't drink or do drug's so what the hell_?" I left the bathroom and spotted my sword. Thank god I didn't lose you I stated as I picked up the blade that was still in its sheath. All of a sudden a familiar scent hit my nose…blood.

The smell of blood along with absolute silence, those two things together never end up being good thing for anyone I said to myself. I packed up all my things, which wasn't really all that hard. I only brought a large backpack and a satchel so I could wear both of them. I grabbed my sword and headed into the hallway.

I turned to the left as I followed the scent all the way to the last room at the end of the hall. What I came upon was shocking; it was what I believed to be a husband and wife dead due to wounds that looked like they were made by a cantabile. Huh a cantabile on a tropical island, for some reason that doesn't surprise me at all I said to myself. Two dead bodies and no one is around something is clearly wrong here, just the fact the bodies are still here and this room is not sealed off say that on there own I thought thinking up possible reasons for what's going on.

Might as well head down to the main foyer and see if I can't find anybody I said aloud as I walked to the elevators. I keep walking before coming to a stop. Who the hell barricades the hallway with luggage carts I ask my self before I head into an open room to my left to try and find my way around. I find a locked door, "_the hotel better not make me pay a fine for this_" I think to my self before proceed to kick the door open. I get to the other side and walk a short distance and hang a right to the elevators, and then I sprint to a large balcony ahead of me to hopefully see what is going on.

I reach the balcony in time to see two people fall to their death from a level above. I only stare on at what just occurred in front of me thinking only one thing. "_I knew going on vacation was a bad idea_". I head back to the lobby and try to open the emergency staircase door only to find it lock and probably blocked on the other side.

As I get back to the balcony I take notice that one of the elevator doors is open and I can see the roof of the elevator. Well my options are stay here and be stuck for who knows how long, or the more idiotic choice and pry open the emergency hatch on the elevator I say deciding what to do. Considering my situation I guess I will be stupid just this once I said walking to the elevator. After I land in the elevator I hear a snapping sound and the elevator begins to fall, "_well I guess this what I get for choosing the path of stupidity_" I think to myself. Then all of a sudden the elevator stops, and what looks like two reanimated corpses charge at me.

Before they can get to me the elevator resumes falling one more level. "_Okay either those were zombies or I was hallucinating from the adrenaline rush_" I think as I barely catch a voice from the intercom. He was saying he was going to get me out of here. I head to the maintenance room as he instructed, only to run from a group of what he called Infected before making it to the room, where I am blindsided by one of them as everything goes black.

* * *

_**Normal POV**_

A man with glasses was holding a bat ready to bash in the head of someone lying on a bed. "Whoa man what are you doing we don't know if he's infected" a man in a green shirt said trying to reason with him. "He has no bloody pulse and he's still moving he is clearly infected" he said swinging the bat down only to be caught by the man on the bed. "May I inquire as to why you were going to bash my head?" In the man in the hoodie asked in a monotone voice. "Thank god, I'm a doctor not a bloody executioner, but why don't you have pulse?" The one with glasses asked. Unaware that four people [Sam B, Purna, Logan and Xian Mei] were eavesdropping behind the closed door.

"My name is Dracul Hellsing Masamune when I was born I was diagnosed with a new unknown heart defect, it beats just enough to flow blood throughout my body but is so weak, slow and soft it doesn't give a pulse" Dracul explained. "Oh sorry for asking you sound pretty sad talking about it" the doctor said. "That's not your fault you were unaware, in order to keep my heart from getting worked up I learned to keep my emotions suppressed" Dracul answered.

"May I ask who saved me?" Dracul asked. "That was John and James who brought you back here, the names Jack by the way" he answered. "Where are they? I wish to thank them for saving me" Dracul said. "John just went outside to fight off the Infected before you woke up" Jack said. "He went alone?" Dracul asked confused. "Well before he left some guy who said he knew some of the people here and said they might be immune then he just went outside".

"I was going to ask anyone if they could help John out there" Jack explained. "Well then I better go help him" Dracul said grabbing his sword and heading to the door. On the other side the four people behind the door backed away as it opened. "Wait are you really going out there?" Jack asked. "The man saved my life, which is a debt I can not repay by doing nothing" replied Dracul.

Dracul opened the door and saw John holding of the Infected with a pipe. Dracul saw three more coming at John from behind; he unsheathed his sword and leapt off the porch. Dracul preformed a flying overhead slash on the closest zombie, flicked the blood off and sheathed his blade, which left a large bleeding gash on its back which made it wail in pain in turn drew the attention of the other Infected. John killed the one he was holding back; Dracul drew his blade once again across the stomach of the second zombie spilling its contents and intestines with a wet squelching sound. Dracul once again sheathed his blade and slugged the third one across the face before snapping the things neck. While Dracul was checking to make sure they were all dead, John saw one behind sneaking up behind Dracul and threw his pipe at it impaling it.

"It appears I am in your debt once again" Dracul said following John back inside. As Dracul and John were walking back to the hut the four people who were eavesdropping all had looks of shock on there faces at what they had seen.

* * *

_**With other survivors**_

"Um did you guys just see what I saw?" Logan asked [there the main characters I don't need to explain what they look like] the others just nodded. "How the hell do you even do something like that?" Sam B wondered aloud. "Practice I guess" said Purna. "Yeah but still that was pretty badass" stated Logan. Dracul stopped in front of them, "just so you know there is no reason to apologize for eavesdropping earlier i understand you were merely curious" he said and walked off. "how did he?" Xian Mei asked aloud. John was on the radio trying to get a hold of someone.

* * *

Dracul666: well i WAS going to upload this yesterday but i couldn't get on the fucking site and based on what my freinds said , that was actually a pretty common problem yesterday. but yeah you know Merry late Christmas and i'll get working on these.


End file.
